Rugrat: My Life As Hannah Parkerson
by Hazelnut Swirl
Summary: Hannah is a closet Lesbian, Photographer, Best Friend, Daughter, Sister, and Aunt (To Chase). This is her life and this is her story.
1. Prologue

**[Bloopers at the end!]**

**My Life As Hannah Parkerson**

**Prologue**

A book is pulled down relieving an beautiful Asian girl with long jet black hair - done up in two buns, with nerd glasses over her beautiful sea - green eyes. A small smile danced gracefully on her lips.

"Hi, I'm Hannah Parkerson. But I guess you already knew that from reading the title. So I should start by saying welcome to my wonderful life, I totally wish," she scoffed closing the book and placing it down on the desk beside herself.

"I am eighteen years old, living in Los Angeles California with my typical mixed family. You see I may seem it but I'm not completely Asian," she stood up from her spinning chair and walked over to her dresser grabbing a family picture. "You see this guy," she said pointing to her father in the picture. "This guy right here is my wonderful father, he supports me in everything I do and he is British. And this lady right here," she pointed to her mother with a slight frown. "This is my mother, don't get me wrong I love her but she is the typical Asian mother. Do your homework, clean your room, why you get C- on your report card? It is kinda annoying. And this girl right here," she pointed to her sister and her frown deepened. "This evil bitch is my older sister Michelle, the perfect child with the perfect grades, I hate her. She always bothers me like Hannah why don't you do your homework? Hanneh why don't you want to be a doctor? Hannah why do you like photography? Hannah why don't you this, why don't you that. Michelle why don't you shut up and stay out of my life!"

Hannah places the family picture back onto the dresser and walked over towards her spinning chair sitting down, "you see I'm not exactly that daughter my mother wanted, I wasn't interested in going to medical school like my sister. I was into art, when I was little I would audition for musical plays which I would get the lead half the time. I loved fashion and had actually worked with a famous fashion designer as an assistant for a year when I was a freshman. But then I was trapped by photography I started loving it and wanted it to be my career. Currently I am a famous photographer on Instagram. A lot of people like my work, and I had been contacted by a ton of people to be there photographer. I have been making a lot of money.

My father is proud of me, however my mother not so much. And this causes arguments between them and I feel terrible about it. I don't want to cause more trouble so I haven't told them I was a lesbian. I know it would crush my mother's heart. I had found out I liked girls when I was ten years old, but I haven't told anyone. I just wish I could tell them, but it seems I just bring them trouble."

Hannah spins in her chair slowly looking up at the ceiling. She grabbed the edge of the desk to stop herself from spinning, "because of me being in the closest my relationship with my current girlfriend is at risk! I don't know what to do, what do you guys think?"

Hannah's door opened revealing her older sister Michelle. Michelle didn't have much Asian features like her little sister and looked more Caucasian. She had shoulder length thick dirty blonde hair - Hannah's is more thin, with chocolate brown eyes. She is shorter than Hannah standing 5'4" while Hannah was 5'7".

"Are you talking to yourself again? I swear you are a weird child. Mom should have put you up for adoption," Michelle said crossing her arms firmly standing in the doorway.

Hannah rolled her eyes picking up her book, she hated that her sister didn't even knock - how rude is that? She just walked around like she owned the place, "was there something you wanted?' She asked ignoring her rude comment.

"Mom wanted me to tell you dinner is ready, hurry up or you won't be eating _idiot_" Michelle rolled her eyes and walked out slamming the door behind herself.

Hannah pulled the book down again and closed it setting it down on her desk, " that was my amazing sister Michelle. As you can tell we don't actually get along like other siblings and I'm happy about that because Michelle is a basic bitch. She was always the popular one, but I was the prettier one with all the boyfriends. Even though I am gay I have to pretend to like boys for my parents. Another reason my current girlfriend wants to dump me for. I have the perfect life right? I mean I am flawless right? Wrong! I'm a hot ass mess just like my life." She pushed the chair back and stands up stretching out her body. She walked over towards her door opening with a frown, "hopefully this dinner is better than the rest."

* * *

"How was school today sweetheart?" Mr. Parkerson asked with a sweet smile towards his younger daughter. "Any thing good happen?."

Hannah slowly started poking at her steak with a small frown, of course it would be her father to start up a conversation with her, "I got an A+ on my photography project, so school was pretty good and Hazel helped me with studying for my advance math classes." She shrugged her shoulders.

Michelle laughed softly with an evil grin while she cut into her steak, "wow your first and very last A+ ever congratulations little sister." She stabbed her steak harshly looking at Hannah.

Mr. Parkerson glanced at his older daughter with disappointment and rolled his eyes. He looked over towards Hannah with a proud smile, "that's good sweetheart. I'm so proud of you."

"How could you be proud of her? She doesn't do nothing but sit on her lazy ass and take photos. Why she no get good grade and study to be doctor?" Mrs. Parkerson asked clearly pissed off.

Hannah clenched her fork and started poking her steak with more force. She rolled her eyes and looked down at her plate ignoring her mother and sister, "thank you dad, don't worry about Michelle. She is just jealous that she is an ugly beast who can't even get a boyfriend!."

Michelle glared over towards her sister, "what did you say about me?"

Hannah chuckled softly and looked over towards her sister with a small smirk dropping her fork onto the plate making a small sound, "you heard me I didn't stutter, clean out your ears and maybe you could hear better. But just for you I'll repeat myself. Maybe if you weren't such an ugly beast you would have a boyfriend, did you hear me that time?" She said with a sweet innocent smile.

"Your sister is right! Why you have no boyfriend? Why you no marry yet?!" Mrs. Parkerson asked bringing the steak to her mouth.

Michelle sighed heavily clearly annoyed. She dropped her fork and rolled her eyes, "mom! I am only twenty years old I don't need to get married it isn't important to me. Graduating med school is important to me at the moment."

"And the fact that you are to ugly to get a boyfriend. When you approach one they scream 'ahh monkey' and run away" Hannah murmured underneath her breath stuffing her face with food. "Or is it the fact that you talk to them to death about med school, I mean boys find that completely attractive."

"You know what Hannah! You are completely annoying and your comments are unneeded," Michelle said glaring towards her picking up her fork.

Hannah finished her food and stood up picking up her plate, "you mean unneeded like your face? I mean at least put a paper bag over it people are trying to eat at this table." She put her plate into the sink and ran upstairs.

* * *

"I mean she is completely annoying, I wish we can send her to the moon. I think her alien family would be happy we returned her to her rightful place," Hannah said into the phone whiling laying in bed on her back. She was talking to Hazel like she always did after dinner.

Hazel laughed, _"oh please I highly doubt they'll appreciate our gesture of being her back, why do you think they gave her away in the first place?"_

"I guess you're right," Hannah shrugged and stood up from her bed walking around her room. "What am I going to do with her? She is twenty years old why haven't she moved out already?," she asked annoyed sitting down at her desk.

_"Just ignore her, act like she isn't there."_

Hannah opened her photo album looking through the pictures, "that's kinda hard when she walks around here like she owns the place."

_"How about you find her a boyfriend? She would stay out the house more?" _Hazel suggested.

Hannah scrunched up her nose in disgust, "who would want to date a annoying girl with a donkey face who talks about med school all day?" She asked rolling her eyes and turning pages.

_"I think I know someone, you remember Harold right?" _

"You mean Angelica's boyfriend Harold?" Hannah asked confused.

_"No I mean her ex boyfriend Harold. The two broke up two months ago. Harold is attending the same med school as your sister, he would like to talk about that boring stuff. What you say? Get them together?"_

Hannah shrugged her shoulder and scratched her neck with a frown, " I don't know Harold is kinda a dork and Michelle does have standards. But if my mother loves him they would probably get together. Harold better be prepared to eat a lot of weird real Korean food. Not that stupid food from them fast food Korean food places." She said with a small smirk putting her photo album away.

_"I love your mother's food especially when she makes the sea food hotpots. That food is yummy, I wish your mother would cook for me everyday. Who cooked tonight?"_

Hannah leans back in her chair placing her feet onto her desk, "my father cooked, he made some steak with fresh green beans, corn on the carb, and mash potatoes." She tapped her foot a bit.

_"That's sound so good! I had to get pizza because Chase wanted it. He is so annoying some times."_

"Chase is a complete sweetheart! He could never be annoying especially if he calls me auntie Hannah. How is he taking the death?" Hannah asked with a slight frown. "It has been a few days."

_"He is doing okay, he is only two so he doesn't understand death. He just knows his mommy is gone and never coming back. I am going to miss aunt Anna, I have been a hot mess since the funeral. Just having no one is killing me, all my family is gone besides Chase of course."_

Hannah could feel the tears burning in her eyes, "I can't even imagine how you feel right now. The only death I had to deal with was when I was six and my dog dead. Apparently Asian ladies live until they are a thousand." She wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks. "How is Phil dealing with the whole adopting Chase thing?"

_"Phil is really supportive and that's what I love most about him. However his parents aren't happy about. Chase don't do that! I'll have to call you back" _Hazel hung up.

Hannah looked at her phone and throws it on her bed, "why does life have to suck?" She groans and placed her feet onto the floor. "I guess plan get he man a date tomorrow is on. You better be prepared Harold!"

* * *

**[Bloopers]**

"Hi! I'm Hannah...*achoo* Parker...*achoo* son" Hannah laughs. "Can't we delete that? Damnit!"

* * *

"I hate calling my sister an idiot" Michelle said hugging her with a huge grin.

"Is that so? I don't mind calling you ugly," Hannah joked.

Michelle put Hannah in a headlock while laughing.

* * *

"that was my amazing sister Michelle. As you can tell we don't actually get along like other siblings and I'm happy about that because Michelle is a basic bitch." Hannah staring laughing whiling spinning in her chair. "It's true she is a basic bitch!"

"I heard that you stupid hoe!" Michelle yelled from behind the scenes.

"I mean she is completely annoying, I wish we can send her to the moon. I think her alien family... Blah blah blah..I forgot my line! Why does my character talk to much?" Hannah asked looking through her script.

**Take 2**

"I mean she is completely annoying, I wish we can send her to the moon. I think her asian family..." Hannah started laughing. "Asian family? How dumb can I get?"

* * *

"Don't worry guys we are actually best friends" Michelle said sitting from her chair.

Hannah rolled her eyes with a playful smirk, "don't listen to her we hate each other, this isn't acting."

* * *

Hannah opened the door and stared at the camera, "Hey MTV, this is your girl Hannah Parkerson and welcome to my crib." She walked into the house starting with the living room, "this is where I watch Netflix you know, have to your special Netflix room."

She walked into the kitchen and walked to the cabinet, she opened it show casing her cereal, "you know this is were I keep my cereal because you have to have that first meal of the day! Breakfast is important!"

"That's my crib thanks for coming out. Now get the fuck out my house with your god damn shoes on! This is an Asian and one alien family household!" She pushed them out slamming the door shut.

* * *

**[Thank you for reading. If you like the bloopers I'll done them at the end of every chapter. If not I'll stop]**


	2. The Perfect Photo

**Rugrat: My Life As Hannah Parkerson**

**Chapter One: The Perfect Photo**

**"I capture art through my photos" - Hannah Parkerson. **

Hannah slammed the camera carrier down onto the desk startling the girl behind the desk. She was beyond pissed at this moment, she glared at the girl behind the desk.

"What the fuck?!" Hannah shouted pulling at her long black hair. She was scaring the shit out of the girl behind the desk. "Can I ask you something?"

The girl behind the desk blinked a couple time staring up at Hannah with fear and pure confusion. She slowly nodded her head scared to say no or shake her head.

Hannah noticed the fear in the girls eyes and started to panic with her eyes widen, "I am so sorry...I didn't mean to freak you out, I am just in a sour mood."

The girl stared at her for a little more and soften her expression a bit with a small smile, "don't worry, you startled me is all."

Hannah gave her a charming smile and grabbed her camera out of her bag, "do you mind if I take a photo of you?" She asked holding up her camera.

The girl shook her head slowly - her long dark brown hair with light brown highlights swayed. "I don't mind, are you a photographer?" She asked her baby blue eyes shinning with excitement.

Hannah smiled proudly with a slight nod, "kinda I'm still in training but I do get jobs once in awhile, I can think Instagram for that. What's your name?"

"My name is Gabrielle Harrison, you?" She said holding out her hand towards her.

Hannah gladly took her hand and shook it gently, "I'm Hannah Parkerson, thank again for allowing me to take a picture of you." She left up her camera and started taking photos of her. She had gotten different angles and lighting trying to find the best one.

Gabrielle blushed a light pink, she was kinda camera shy. However she didn't mind getting her picture taken. "If you don't mind me asking, what are these photos for?"

"I have been assigned to do a project for my class, its called 'The perfect photo' I have a couple months until it's due. But your beauty had captured my attention," Hannah answered in a slight flirtatious matter. She had to admit that Gabe was attractive.

Gabrielle's blush deepen at Hannah's words, she bite her bottom lip gently. She would be lying if she said she didn't find Hannah attractive, "I hope you get a good grade."

Hannah winked and placed her camera back into her carrier, "do you want to get coffee sometime?" She asked with a smile. That was the start of her very first lesbian relationship and the reason she had gotten an A+ months later on her project.

* * *

**[Sorry this is short, I just wanted to put how she met her girlfriend. Who I mentioned was on the verge of dumping her.]**


	3. I Can't Stand The Rain

**Rugrat: My Life As Hannah Parkerson**

**Chapter Two: I Can't Stand The Rain **

"I capture art through my photos" - Hannah Parkerson

_***Beep* *Beep* *Bee-**_

Hannah slammed her hand down on her clock in annoyance. She would never understand why school started so early in the morning, she had to be in school before seven fifty. She groans while stretching her arms over her head, she grabbed her phone off the nightstand - checking it - like she did every single morning. Her eyes slowly started to adjust to the from her phone, it was around five o'clock in the morning and the sun still wasn't up. Her eyes scanned over her phone before throwing it aside and stumping out of bed.

Hannah tripped over her small round black rug in the middle of the floor landing onto her stomach. She winched in pain when he boobs had made contact with the wooden floor beneath herself. Her morning wasn't starting off too well, she definitely had a bad feeling about today. She scrambled onto her feet and walked lazily over towards her closet. She was regretting not picking out her clothes the night before.

"I hate today already," she murmured underneath her breath and opened her closet door. She looked inside her dark closet and flicked her light switch hissing when the bright light met her eyes. She was definitely having a bad day today, she grabbed a long sleeve black crop top and black sweat pants. She wasn't in the mood to dress up nicely for school today. She walked out her closet shutting the door behind herself.

She could hear noisy coming for door stairs knowing it was her older sister Michelle. She had a habit of waking up early in the morning and making herself some coffee. Hannah didn't know why when she didn't have to be in med school until twelve in the afternoon. She was jealous why couldn't high school start at that time. She grumble swear words under her breath walking over towards her desk.

Hannah placed her clothing down on the desk and grabbed her hair brush. She walked over towards her dresser grabbing her bra and panties. She hated how big her boobs were, 32 D why couldn't she be a B or C. She rolled her eyes at the thought and walked over towards her desk grabbing her clothes. She walked out her room and towards the bathroom.

* * *

After her long and needed shower she stepped into the kitchen glaring towards her sister. Michelle was dressed in a black long sleeve jumper, her hair was tied up in a neat bun. She actually looked good this morning, she ignored her older sister and walked over towards the cabinet grabbing two cereal bars.

Michelle looked over towards her sister with an raised eyebrow, "that's all you are eating for breakfast?"

Hannah nods her head grabbing her backpack and carrier, "I have photos to take, I don't have time for a full breakfast." She shrugged her shoulders and walked out the house.

* * *

Hannah groans in frustration feeling raindrops fall onto her head. She didn't mind the rain it was actually peaceful. She stood underneath a tree and decided to take pictures while she wanted for her girlfriend. Gabrielle wanted to talk to her about something important.

"Sorry I'm late," Gabrielle's voice came as a low murmur as she slowly approached.

Hannah knew what was going to happen and she was prepared for it. She had since this coming from a mile away, their relationship just wasn't that strong. They both struggled to stay close to each other. She just stared at her putting her bag in her carrier. They haven't even reached a point in there relationship to love each other. Hannah was grateful for that.

"Listen Hannah, I don't know how to say this-"

Hannah cut her off, "then don't...I understand completely, we just aren't meant for each other. I am just sorry I haven't gotten the chance to love you." She looked at the rain and walked it pour harder than before.

Gabrielle nods her head slowly, "I'm sorry I loved you and never got the chance to tell you." She kissed her on the cheek walking away.

It was official, Hannah couldn't stand the rain. Every time it would rain now, she would think about the girl she couldn't love but she could love her. She took out her camera and took pictures of her walking away, she knew this was just going to help her grow more as a person. But that doesn't mean it hurt any less.

* * *

Hannah walked into her school building drenched, it looked like she has been standing in the rain for hours. She walked over towards her locker and her friends walked over towards her.

"Hannah why are you wet?" Rosalind asked.

"It looks like you jumped into a swimming pool," Lillian said with her eyebrows furrowed.

Hazel already knew why Hannah was wet, she knew everything because she had witnessed it while she was walking to bring Chase to daycare. "You'll get sick, dummy." She pats her head and walked away.

Hannah nods her head slowly and shut her locker, "I can't stand the rain."


	4. We Don't Talk Anymore

**Rugrat: My Life As Hannah Parkerson**

**Chapter Two: We Don't Talk Anymore **

_"I capture art through my photos" ~ Hannah Parkerson_

After the break up with Gabrielle, Hannah hasn't really been herself. She would skip breakfast and dinner sometimes, it was just that her very first real relationship didn't work out because of all the difficulties in her life. So, she's been spending most of her time locked away in her room focused on finishing her project for her photography class.

Hannah grabs her camera and takes the SD card out.

"I should have enough photos for this project," she mumbles to herself placing the SD card into her computer. She then downloaded the files from the card onto her computer hard drive. "Would the pictures of her come out okay?"

She clicks on the downloaded files on her computer, and the photos that she took popped up in front of her face. Did she still want to use these photos for her project, she didn't feel inspired anymore. However, her project was due in two days away and she couldn't just change her mind. Taking photos as good as these would take at least a week or two, especially with all the editing.

Hannah sighs softly, why the hell did Gabrielle have to do this to her? Her phone started to ring and she looked down at the caller ID. It was Susie calling her, probably asking her about the assignment.

"Hello, Susie sweetie," she answers with the phone to her ear.

Susie laughs softly from the other side, "Hannah, I've called to see how you're doing? Have you talked to Gabby?"

"We don't talk anymore," Hannah sighs kicking her foot away from the desk, causing her computer chair to roll across the floor. "We don't talk anymore, like we use to do."

"Awe, that sucks, the project is in two days are you still going to use her photos?" Susie asked.

Hannah spins her chair around, "I don't have a choice Susie, I know it's been a week since the broke up, I just don't have enough time to take new photos, especially someone beautiful, it's really hard."

Susie sighs sadly from the other line, "I'm so freaking sorry Hannah, I wish I can help but I'm not in your photography class, and I'm not that good at editing photos."

"It's fine, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Hannah hangs up the phone and rolls back over towards her computer. "I just hope she is happy, that's all that matters."

Hannah understood why Gabrielle has broken up with her, because she wasn't out of the closet at the moment. She was trying to keep her family together and make everyone happy but herself and she needed someone who was more of a safety net than she was. It was basically her fault why her parents fought all the time and she knew that Michelle blamed her for everything that goes wrong in her house. Just add lesbian in that mix, the entire thing will explode.

Hannah rubs her hands down her face, "get yourself together Hannah! Don't were about that, just finish the project." She looks up at the screen, the photo of her ex smiling was there causing her heart to ache.

* * *

After awhile of just staring at her screen she decided that the best thing to do is go out for a long walk, to the park or something. And that's how she ended up sitting on the swing next to someone she never thought she'd run into outside of school Savannah Shane. Her black hair was tied up in a tight bun, and she was dressed in simple blue jeans with rips on the knees and a black over sized T-shirt.

"Why are you out here so late?" Savannah asked swinging back and forth.

Hannah was just sitting on the swing motionless, "I just needed to get out the house, it was stuffed, what are you doing out so late?"

Savannah glances over towards Hannah with an raised eyebrow, "I'm just having an amazing time swinging is all." She shrugs her shoulders and stops herself from swinging, "is this about that girl from your photos dumping you?"

"What?" she looks over towards her with widen blue eyes. "How did-"

"I seen you both in the rain last week," she jumps off the swing and stands in front of Hannah. "I know why you picked her for your project, she's beautiful, but beauty doesn't only come from the outside, other people have inner beauty."

Hannah watches as Savannah stops in front of her and stares at her lips as she talked, was Savannah the girl that tortured Angelica in middle school given her advice? She stands up from her swing stepping closer to her, "people do have inner beauty, do you?"

"I'd liked to believe so," she chuckles softly, and watches as the other got closer.

"Okay," the words escaped her lips as a mere whisper. Hannah leans forward pressing her lips against Savannah's without hesitation.

Savannah didn't flinch or push away, she did the complete opposite. She kisses her back placing her hand on her cheeks. She pulls away from the kiss with a small smile, "you'll find inspiration from someone else."

"Uh huh," Hannah mumbles with a soft blush on her cheeks as she watches Savannah walk away. "I think it's a good thing we don't talk anymore," she sigh softly turning around and walking in the opposite direction of Savannah. "What the hell did that kiss mean?"

* * *

**[Alright, this is just a test run for my return. I just wanted to post a small little treat for those who still is around. This is just showing how serious I am about returning, I hoped you all enjoyed it!]**


	5. I Bet

**Rugrat: My Life As Hannah Parkerson **

**Chapter Four: I Bet **

It has been two days since the kiss at the park and Hannah had a lot of things running through her mind, like did she have feelings for Savannah or was it just in the mention type of thing she didn't know. However, she did manage to finish the photo project with the use of the pictures she took of her ex girlfriend. She just had to suck it up and finish because she didn't plan on getting a failing grade.

The pain that she was feeling hasn't stop though, she just wished she could get over the hurt, but this had been her first real relationship and it was new to her.

"Hannah!" Mitchell called out to her sister from the bottom of the stairs. "Dinner is ready dork, come and eat."

She didn't let her sister's comment bother her because she was already dealing with a ton of stress lately. She just plain ignored her or gave her shorts answers. Her family didn't know what she was dealing with because she kept it hidden from them, so even if she wanted to she couldn't go t them from help.

Hannah left the comfort of he room to kitchen down stairs to have dinner with her mixed family, she just hoped she didn't have to deal with her sister's insults before she snaps. She took her place at the table across the table from her sister. She picked up her chopsticks and started to poke at her pho.

"How has school been going honey, you seem stressed lately?" her father asked eating his pho.

Hannah looked up from her food with tired eyes, "School is alright, i just finished a major project and now i can finally rest, so I won't feel as stressed." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the complete truth, she couldn't come out to her parents just yet, she couldn't trust her sister enough to tell her.

"Umm," Mitchell looks around the table. "I have some news to share."

She looked over towards her sister with an raised eyebrow, she normally didn't have anything to say at the dinner table this might be important. She started to eat her pho waiting for her sister to share her news. It was probably about her stupid med school stuff, she could careless about that.

Their mother finally decided to join into the conversation, telling her older daughter to hurry and tell the news, she sounded excited. If only she sounded like that when Hannah stated that she has news, she never tells her to hurry or even speaks on it. It was always her father who was the most excited. Sometimes she thinks her mother just doesn't love her like she loves her sister and it was hurtful.

Mitchell took a deep breath before standing up with a huge smile, "I have placed number one in exams!" She giggles happily while jumping up and down, like she has won a prize of a million dollars.

"Wow! That's amazing sweetheart!," Her father praised her, he gave her a small pat on the head. "I have the two smartest daughter's in the world."

"I'm done," Hannah said removing herself from the table and going back to her room where she could be alone.

The two smartest daughters in the world? She just had to leave on the note. Her grades weren't that good beside her photography class. Her sister has always been the golden child and her? The freaking problem child. This is just how her life was, her mother barely paid attention to her, her sister was the golden child and her father was the only person who supported her dreams.

"Is this how my life is going to be forever?" She flops down on her bed and stares up at the ceiling, she had to deal with this until she moves out and starts a life of her own. This was definitely hell on earth, "when will it be better? My life is just going down hill from here." She closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.


End file.
